Secrets, Secrets are No Fun Secrets are for Ev'ryone
by fangsandvampirates
Summary: Accidentally throwing Scott down the stairs wasn't the only reason that Rafael McCall left Beacon Hills. There was another reason: the reason he and Melissa were arguing that dreadful day. And that reason just arrived in Beacon Hills. (post 3B. Part One of the "The Alpha Without a Pack" series)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles loves—and hates—to get called out of school. He loves it because, well, who doesn't? But he hates it because that means something's wrong. And it's especially worse when it's his father who's calling him out of class.

He was having such a good day, too. And it was all about to be spoiled by what was waiting for him at the Sheriff's station.

Stiles pulled his beloved Jeep into the parking lot, his heart pounding. The school hadn't told him _why_ the Sheriff pulled him out of school. He didn't know if it was actually his dad who had called or if it was Deputy Parish or if it was someone else at the Station.

However, when he entered the Station, he was met with the sight of his father talking with a blonde who looked to be about Stiles' age. That sight was okay, but the few bags of luggage at the girl's feet increased Stiles' heartbeat a little.

That's when the Sheriff noticed his son. "Ah, Stiles. You're here."

Stiles waved his hand, completely unsure of what was going on. And he voiced his concern. "Who's that?"

The blonde finally turned around, staring at Stiles with her hard blue eyes.

"Stiles, this is Annie," the Sheriff said. "She's going to be living with us for a while."

Stiles blinked. Was his father really saying what he thought he was saying? How could his father, the _Sheriff of the werewolf-supernaturally-infested Beacon Hills_, take in some normal teenager? Didn't he know the danger of that?

"Stiles?" Apparently the teen had been silent too long. His father and the girl, _Annie_, were looking at him expectantly.

"Dad? Can I, um…talk to you? Privately?" Stiles didn't give his dad time to answer, though. He grabbed the Sheriff's arm and dragged him into his father's office. "What the hell are you thinking?" he hissed once the door was closed.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes at his son. "It's a nice gesture. She has no one. It's either here or in the foster system. Besides, she kind of has your record of sticking her nose into other people's business. I think she'll fit in."

"Yeah, but dad. _Werewolves. Kanima. Banshees. _Does she know about that kind of crap we have to deal with?"

Mr. Stilinski opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a couple small raps on the door.

It opened and Annie's head popped in. "You know I can hear you, right?"

The Stilinski men exchanged glances.

"I wasn't aware we were being that loud," the Sheriff confessed.

"You weren't," she said. "I just have really good hearing."

Then her blue eyes flashed red.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When picturing Annie, I picture myself, but since you guys don't know what I look like, picture Britt Robertson :)**

Stiles' mouth dropped to the floor. Of course his family would be the lucky enough to take in an Alpha. But wait, if Annie was an Alpha, then…where was her pack? Oh god. Were they going to come later and then kill everyone in their path to get to her? What if her pack wants to take over Beacon Hills and she came to scope out the place to see if it was actually worth taking over?

Didn't she know that there was a dangerous pack already living here? Of course, Scott's pack had completely fallen apart two months ago, but they're slowly building it back up. Scott and Derek had been helping Malia and Kira train, and before he had left, Ethan told them that Danny knew about werewolves. Since then, Stiles had had a research buddy. Especially since "Cousin Miguel" was continuously around.

What if this was something like what happened with the Alpha pack? What if Annie was here to recruit Derek and Scott? What if she wanted to take them away from Beacon Hills? What if—

"Stiles?"

The teen was ripped from his thoughts once again. "Wha?"

"You haven't said anything for five minutes," the Sheriff said. "And that worries me. Because it means that you're thinking too hard. And when you're thinking too hard…"

He trails off, but Stiles knew what he meant. Whenever Stiles thought about something too long, it meant that he was either getting really ridiculous, or a really good plan was forming. However, as of that moment, Stiles and his father were pretty sure his thoughts were going in the direction of the first.

Annie sighed. "I'm pretty sure I can guess what you were thinking about," she said.

Stiles stared at her, slightly curious about the werewolf in front of him, but mostly scared for his friends.

"You were wondering about my pack right?"

The Sheriff's son nodded slowly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them." Annie's eyes turned sad. "Hunters wiped them out three months ago."

Stiles didn't know what to say to that. He sort of understood what she went through: Allison and Aiden dying, Isaac and Ethan leaving. But losing your _entire_ pack? Only Derek would know what _that_ felt like.

"So…you're not going to try to take over Beacon Hills?" Stiles really wished that he sometimes had a filter between his brain and his mouth.

Annie scoffed, all grief gone. "Believe me, if I had the choice, I _wouldn't_ be back in Beacon Hills."

"Back?" inquired the Sheriff. "You were here before?"

The Stilinski men saw her jaw clench, but she didn't say anything.

_Okay, touchy subject,_ Stiles thought, filing a note in his mind to Google Annie Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is later.

Stiles turned to his dad. "So, Pops. Why'd you pull me out of school?"

"Oh, right. I need you to take Annie to our house. Help her get set up in the guest bedroom. That'll be her room." The Sheriff turned to leave his office but Stiles stopped him.

"Dad, seriously? I have a date with Malia tonight! Plus, lacrosse practice after school!"

"I already called your coach and excused you from practice," Mr. Stilinski stated. "And you can tell Malia that she can come over and help."

"Okay, really? I don't need help unpacking," Annie said. "I'm sixteen, not four."

_Well, isn't she a bright ball of sunshine?_ Stiles exhales, giving in. He really wanted to Google her now. "Fine." He stares at his dad. "I'll help Annie. But only until it's time for my date."

"Fair enough." The Sheriff clasped his hand on his son's shoulder. "Thanks, Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Stiles breathed. He exited the office and picked up one of Annie's bags. "This way."

Annie followed Stiles out of the station to his Jeep, proceeding to toss her things into the back of the vehicle before climbing into the passenger seat. "So. Home?"


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the Stilinski household was relatively silent, the only noise was the occasional bleep from Stiles' phone.

"Would you just answer the damn thing?" Annie growled.

Okay, so maybe the noises from the phone were more often than 'occasional'. Stiles dug into his pocket when the device rang again.

"Hey, Scotty!" he cried, forgetting for a second that the person next to him in the Jeep had super power hearing.

Stiles was mouthing an apology to Annie when his best friend answered.

"Stiles! Finally! Where the hell did you go?"

"Well, uh, if you wanna come over after practice, I'll show you why I left." Stiles glanced at Annie who was acting like her phone was the most important thing in the world, even though he knew she was listening in on the conversation.

"Actually I'm at your place now. Coach cancelled practice. Something about Greenberg getting into the equipment and ruining everything."

Stiles laughed. Of course, _Greenberg_. "All right. Okay then. Just…brace yourself, Scott."

"Why—" But Stiles didn't let his friend respond. He ended the call.

"So…" Annie's voice broke the short silence. "I guess I'm going to meet your friend now."

"Uh, yeah. That's Scott. He's practically my brother," Stiles explained. "Oh, he's also a werewolf. He's kind of the Alpha around here."

Annie reacted strangely to that, her nose crinkling up. "I thought Derek…nevermind."

"You know Derek?"

"Forget I said anything."

"He's still in town if you want to—"

"I said forget it!" She turned to stare out the window, but not before Stiles saw that her eyes were glowing red.

Stiles could definitely tell that this girl had her issues. And if she knew Derek, well…he might not need Google after all.

"Besides," Annie mumbled quietly enough that Stiles had to strain himself to hear her, "I know he's in town because I can smell him in your car."

Stiles was happy he didn't have to give a response to that because they had reached his house at that point. And there was Scott, leaning against his dirt bike, in the driveway. He watched as his best friend waved at him, then notice Annie, his eyes quickly flashing red. _Oh boy._

"Here we go," muttered Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles, what? Who—what the hell is another werewolf doing in your Jeep?" Scott demanded once his friend exited the said vehicle.

Stiles sighed. "She's the reason my dad called me out of school." He waved to Annie who slowly got out of the Jeep. "Scott, this is Annie. She's a foster kid my dad took in. Annie, this is my best friend, Scott McCall. Oh, also, you're both Alphas."

Scott and Annie stared at each other. Scott looked like he was debating whether or not he wanted to fight her off, while Annie acted as if she wanted to go crawl inside a hole and die.

"So where's your pack?" Scott asked, none-too-politely.

"Don't have one."

Scott looked like he wanted her to elaborate, but the glare in her eyes told him otherwise.

Annie turned to Stiles and said, "Well, your dad told you to help me unpack so, what are you still doing standing there like an idiot?"

Scott snickered, the tension between the wolves lessening a little. "Let me help. I can carry more than he can anyways."

"Tell me about. He grabbed my lightest bag and made me carry the rest of it," smirked Annie.

Stiles huffed. "Hey! I'm right here!"

"I know," the werewolves said together, reaching into the Jeep to grab a bag, and then proceeding to throw them at the human, who screeched and hopped away.

They all heard something break inside one of the bags, and Annie cursed, her smile fading as fast as it had appeared. "I really hope that that wasn't what I think it is," she muttered.

"And what would that be?" asked Scott.

"Something that belonged to my mother."

Stiles understood. Since Annie was going to be put into the foster system, it was most likely that her mother was dead, and he knew what it was like to accidentally break something that meant a lot to his mother. "Hey, we'll check it when we get inside, okay?" he said, with a sudden gentleness that earned him a raised eyebrow from Scott.

Annie nodded, carefully grabbing the bag and wincing when she heard a clanging from inside. "Sure."

The boys had helped her bring her stuff up the stairs when she froze in front of Stiles' room, sniffing.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance.

"What is it?" asked Stiles.

"Is this your room?" Annie's hand was hovering over the doorknob.

"Yeah, why?"

"Something doesn't smell right."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Can't we just get you unpacked so I can go out with my girlfriend?"

"No, she's right, Stiles," said Scott. "There's a new scent coming from your room."

Annie slowly opened the bedroom door and the three of them stepped in.

"God, who let a coyote in here?" she immediately exclaimed.

Stiles blushed. "Th-that would be Malia. She's kind of a were=coyote."

"Oh, fantastic." Annie continued moving throughout Stiles' room, sniffing different objects. When she got to the window, she stopped, turning to face the boys. "Scott, do you smell that?"

"It smells…familiar. Like something I haven't smelled before," he said, joining Annie at the window.

"That's because it should be if I can smell traces of Ethan and Aiden in here."

Recognition flooded Scott's features. "Ah, crap."

Before Stiles could ask what the heck had been in his room, there was a noise from the bedroom next to Stiles': the guest bedroom that would be Annie's.

"He's still here," the Alphas whispered together.

Stiles started to internally freak out, which he knew Scott and Annie could hear. There was a strange something inside his house that had been through his room and he had no idea who or what the hell it was. _But they know. They know who or what it is._

The werewolves slowly made their way back into the hallway to stop in front of the other door, Stiles close behind them. Scott swung open the door and the sight of the man sitting on the edge of the bed in front of them turned them to stone.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little Alphas," the man said, his accent pinning their feet to the floor. "Oh, and look. Stiles is here, too."

The next word that came out of Scott's and Annie's mouths sent shivers down Stiles' spine:

"Deucalion."

**A/N: I really wasn't planning on bringing Deucalion into the series so soon, but it just kinda fit. I'm just hoping that it isn't too much.**

**I want to thank those who have followed and favorited (and reviewed!) You're all awesome!**

**Kisses, Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, how _are_ my favorites?" the self-proclaimed 'Demon Wolf' asked.

No one answered. They just stared at someone they had hoped to never see again.

Deucalion ignored the fact that he was the only one who had said anything. "Annie, it's good to see you again." He laughed at his own joke, with the knowledge that he had gained his sight only months before. "Well, technically, see you for the first time."

Annie still said nothing, her jaw clenching.

"It's nice that you're going by a nickname now," Deucalion continued. "_Channing_ is just a mouthful."

The female wolf growled, taking a step towards the man on the bed, but Scott put a hand on her arm.

"_Channing Monroe_. There's a certain ring to it, don't you think? Your mother certainly put a lot of thought into it. Your father, too, right? Oh, wait. That's right. He's never been around. He never even showed up to your mother's funeral, did he?"

Scott wasn't able to hold Annie back this time. She lunged for the Demon Wolf who only laughed and shoved her back into Stiles. The two of them toppled out of the room.

"Please," said Deucalion. "I'm not here to cause a fight." He stared down at Annie. "You know what I'm here for."

"Like hell," she spat. "You've been trying for nine years."

Deucalion stood from the bed. "But this time it's different, isn't it? I'd ask Scott, but I'd clearly have to go through his pack again. But you, Annie. You have no one. And neither do I." He knelt before her where she was still sprawled on the floor with Stiles. "We're perfect for each other."

Annie broke his eye contact, muttering, "Go back to Hell where you belong."

Deucalion turned to leave, and before he disappeared, he said, "I'll be back."

* * *

**A/N: **Guys, I feel horrible. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I've had this chapter ready for almost a month and I'm only now posting it.

I'm hoping to be able to get the next chapter up soon!

Thanks for all of you who have stuck by "Secrets" so far!

You're awesome!

-Rachel


End file.
